


Please, not here! Nobody can see us!

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Dacryphilia, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tornò dopo mezz’ora con un grosso sacchetto della spesa.<br/>Dean ci frugò dentro tirando fuori panini e gelato, ma non trovando la crostata.<br/>- dov’è?- chiese Dean.<br/>-cosa?-<br/>-la crostata! Ti sei dimenticato la crostata!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Era da un po' che volevo scrivere qualcosa del genere però non trovavo mai i prompt giusti per far partire la scintilla. Sono riuscita a trovarli grazie anche ad una FF pubblicata un po' di tempo fa in un altro fandom (the avengers). Ho amato molto quella raccolta e ho deciso di usare gli stessi prompt che mi soddisfacevano in modo perfetto. :D Detto questo, vi lascio alla prima flash fic di questa raccolta nella speranza che vi piaccia e che non sia di troppo disturbo alla vostra morale o a qualcosa perchè le mie intenzioni non sono di far morire qualcuno. State solo attenti, perché i temi trattati non sono leggeri, anche se cercherò di essere mooolto leggera e di non esagerare.  
> Buona lettura!  
> Irina  
> XXX

**#1 Dacryphilia**  [Provare piacere sessuale dal pianto, dalle lacrime o da forti espressioni emotive di qualsiasi genere]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean aprì la porta ed entrò buttando il suo borsone sul letto senza aprire bocca.  
Sam lo seguì silenzioso, il labbro spaccato e l’espressione colpevole dipinta sul viso, chiudendo la porta.  
Il maggiore prese una birra dal frigo, la stappò e buttò il tappo per terra con un gesto incazzato.  
-ti ho detto che mi dispiace.- sussurrò.  
-TI DISPIACE!? Non me ne fotte un cazzo se ti dispiace! Cosa ti avevo detto? Di aspettarmi! Era un covo di vampiri, Sam! Avresti potuto farti uccidere o peggio! Non mi dai mai ascolto! Vuoi fare le cose di testa tua ed ecco il risultato! Il vampiro che cercavamo se l’è svignata perché un bamboccio come te non ha avuto la pazienza di aspettare cinque fottutissimi minuti! E in più ti sei quasi fatto uccidere! Se non fossi arrivato ti avrebbero spaccato la faccia!- urlò incazzato Dean sbattendo la birra per terra e facendola in mille pezzi, il liquido creò una piccola pozza ai suoi piedi, ma lui non ci fece caso evitandola e gettandosi su suo fratello.  
Lo costrinse con le spalle al muro:-la prossima volta potrei ucciderti io personalmente.- sibilò.  
-adoro quando minacci di uccidermi. Sembri talmente serio che l’adrenalina ha un effetto particolare.- sussurrò Sam per nulla impressionato dall'aggressività del fratello, lo baciò prendendogli i fianchi e facendolo aderire al suo inguine dove la sua erezione si faceva sentire.  
A volte faceva incazzare di proposito il fratello per fargli utilizzare quell'energia in un modo molto più piacevole per entrambi.  
Dean diede uno strattone liberandosi dalla sua presa, lo scaraventò sul letto e si tolse i pantaloni raggiungendolo poco dopo.  
-credo inizierò a mettere in pratica le mie minacce in una morte lenta e dolorosa.- disse prima di baciarlo e morderlo.  
-non aspettavo altro.- gemette Sam.


	2. #2 Zelophillia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam e Dean avevano litigato. Nulla di nuovo sotto il sole, lo facevano almeno una volta al giorno.  
> Ma quella volta era diverso. Dean se n’era andato e lo aveva lasciato in quella città sconosciuta, in quel bar dove un sacco di ragazzi e donne lo fissavano con sguardi affamati.

**#2 Zelophillia**  [provare eccitazione sessuale dalla gelosia]  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam e Dean avevano litigato. Nulla di nuovo sotto il sole, lo facevano almeno una volta al giorno.  
Ma quella volta era diverso. Dean se n’era andato e lo aveva lasciato in quella città sconosciuta, in quel bar dove un sacco di ragazzi e donne lo fissavano con sguardi affamati. Lo aveva lasciato con il suo bicchiere di birra ancora pieno. Gli aveva urlato contro un bel vaffanculo e poi aveva chiuso la porta del bar.  
Sam lo aveva seguito, ma Dean era salito in macchina ed era partito.  
Era normale che, ora, aveva deciso di accettare l’invito del primo biondino che gli si fosse avvicinato offrendogli una serata di sesso.  
Era un ragazzetto davvero carino, un bel corpo, due occhi azzurri, biondo e un bel sorriso.  
Non era Dean ovviamente; ma poteva farselo andar bene per quella sera.  
Si strusciò un po’ contro di lui mentre Jason, così aveva detto di chiamarsi anche se a Sam poco importava, gli infilava la lingua in bocca e le mani sul suo sedere.  
Qualcosa all’improvviso li separò.  
Sam ghignò divertito: sapeva che sarebbe arrivato.  
Dean tirò un pugno al poveretto dicendogli di stare alla larga dal suo fratellino, rimarcando la voce sulla parola “suo”.  
Quando Jason si fu allontanato, Dean si voltò verso il fratello.  
-mi sembrava di averti insegnato a non dare confidenza agli sconosciuti, Sammy.- disse serio.  
-sì, ma mi hai anche insegnato il modo più rapido ed efficiente per farti ingelosire.- sorrise Sam mentre il fratello lo baciava e gli tirava giù i pantaloni, dove la sua erezione faceva capolino.


End file.
